Manual of Style
Hello and welcome to the Bloody Cross Wiki. There are very few policies which apply across all of Wikia. In addition to these policies, there have been policies and guidelines that have been developed on the Bloody Cross Wiki to further our goal of creating an informative'' Bloody Cross'' database. Our policies apply to all editors. We at the Bloody Cross Wiki strive to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in the Bloody Cross Universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the lettering of the rules, and be prepared to break the rules on the rare occasion when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. ''' Perspective '''In-Universe: Articles should be written as if the Bloody Cross world was the real world. For example, "episodes or chapters" should not be referred to in a sentence. Rather, events should be referred to in a sequential order if possible, such as “After Event X, Character Y…” Any article which has information based around the contents of the site (i.e Character pages, episode summaries, etc.) is an in-universe article. Pictures and Image Policy Content Official Language: The content of this wiki is expressed in American English. This is an English language wiki, and all edits are expected to be carried out in English. This includes articles, forum posts, blogs, and talk pages. If a user's second language is English and they are not familiar with correct grammar and sentence structure, we can only ask that you have someone help you with the content you wish to provide here, as editing will be extremely difficult if you cannot properly understand or converse with others in the community. Such edits would likely end up being undone, as they cannot be understood. Trivia: The Trivia section is for actual relevant, proven facts related to the article. This includes inconsistencies in the manga and anime, any information about a given topic given by Shiwo Yoneyama that would not fit in any other section of the article. Fan speculation and “what ifs/maybe” should not be included in this section. Talk Pages: The talk page is for conversations on maintenance and article correctness only. This includes: inquiries dealing with the organization of the article, correction of inaccurate details, and adding/removing content. Also, please remember to sign your posts with PITZWIL100 (talk) 13:14, April 19, 2014 (UTC). To begin a new topic, please create a new section by clicking the “Add New Topic” button and placing Topic Name at the top of the section. Also, note that if a discussion is closed, ‘’’do not’’’ continue posting under it, and do not reopen a recently closed topic by creating a new section under it. General conversations and speculations are to be placed in. This includes: Fan theories, discussion about how the character has developed/opinions on the character, etc. Quotes: The quotes section is for relevant quotes which showcase the character's personality or personal feelings, not for random words anyone could have said in the same situation, or any quote that character have said that people may have liked. While there is cussing in Bloody Cross, it is only necessary to use it in the quotes section for relevant quotes. Adding irrelevant quotes with random cuss words and/or just putting down random cuss words which may have been said is unacceptable. Page Integrity #Please do not remove the template from respective articles, as doing so can ruin the integrity of the article's sections, causing them to run into each other. #Any and all information you may add to an article needs to have been either stated or shown, and is required to be referenced. If it is not referenced, it can and will be removed. If it has not been explicitly said or shown in the manga or anime, despite there being evidence pointing to its accuracy, will be removed, as there may be changes that can affect the legitimacy of this claim. Page Edits General Edits: *There is only one format to be used on the site, which is a simple paragraph format. The formats of other styles, including tiered or numbered styles, are too complex, prone to disorder, and not supported here. *Please refrain from adding ambiguous content to the articles. While there could be reason to believe where the information is going to lead, until confirmed, it is not supported. In other words, while we, as users, may have a reason to logically believe where a story is going or what someone in the story will do, we do not know until it has happened. We are not the authors, so let's let Shiwo reveal things at her own pace. *When describing a battle, avoid outlining every action the combatants take on their respective character pages. This will lead to overfilling the article pages with tiny details. Edits such as those are reserved for pages dedicated to specific battles. Edit Count: When editing, please keep in mind that you can edit specific sections, such as a personality section individually. However, please avoid editing multiple sections of the same page in quick succession. This is known as “edit fluffing” and is frowned upon by the wiki. If you do wish to edit multiple sections of the page, please click the edit button at the very top of the page to bring up the entire page in the editor. Fanfiction or Fanart #Fan fiction is Not Permitted at all in any context, though you may place any content in your personal user page as long as it's not offensive. #Fan art is not permitted in any article page. However, certain pictures may be added as long as they are not used in any article other than your own user page. No pornographic images may be added. Appearances In Other Media Vandalism and Language #Removing referenced and proven content from the pages is considered vandalism. #This is an encyclopedia of information on Bloody Cross; we use official and correct terms in explanation on appearance. Vulgar and/or slang terms are not the preferred terms to use. #This wiki is not tolerant of inappropriate language in the wiki articles, forums, or anywhere else on the wiki. Violators can and most likely will be quickly blocked. Speculation Policy Any information that has not been revealed by any event or through Shiwo Yoneyama is considered speculation, as there is no official source confirming this. Please avoid inserting said speculation in articles until it has been confirmed. Character Category This site operates off of what is said in the manga. A character's category(s) is based off of clear and trustworthy information. To add or remove a category, you must first give proof as to why it should happen. Source Referencing General Sources: #The wiki's information should only come strictkly from the Bloody Cross manga. #The primary source for references is the manga and the secondary source is the anime. While anime can be included alongside the manga references to supplement them, manga always takes precedent in references, except in cases of anime-only material and to showcase color and movement which only can be expressed via anime. #Shiwo's word is law. She created the series, so anything she makes in manga, anime, or otherwise in relation to Bloody Cross is official if it is confirmed (such as seeing it in print). There is no debating on that point. #To add a reference, cite the source of the information inside tags, such as Bleach manga; Chapter 17, pages 6-7. #Identical references should be combined. By combining identical references, it will help keep the pages clean and orderly. #All references should be in the same style. When in doubt, use your best judgment to make the references match the style of all other references. This will allow the wiki to remain cohesive and consistent. :*Manga reference example: Bleach manga; Chapter 17, pages 6-7. Outside References: References to other manga/anime series are not encouraged. Bloody Cross Wiki is exclusively about Bloody Cross. While there are similarities between various manga/anime series if you look for them, Bloody Cross Wiki prefers to stand apart from other series and highlight its own qualities. Capitalization of Words In this wiki, many words will appear in capitals letters. Capitalization of words are not only judged by its grammatical accuracy, but also by its importance in the series A list of such words are: *Character Names *Weapon Names *Technique Names *Item Names *Location Names *Chapter Names *Series Name *Species Names, (vampire, angel, half-angel vampire, ect) *Organization Names Users This wiki is set up so a user must have a username in order to edit this wiki. Anyone without an user name must create one if they want to edit, but is free to browse the wiki without one. *'User names must not be the same, letter for letter, of another article on this site.' For example, a user cannot name him/herself as Hinata; however, Hinata1 is acceptable. If you do create such a username, please go to Community Central and contact the staff there to change it. Page Creation Character Pages: Any and all characters in Bleach, whether it is an anime, manga, or video game only character, may have the opportunity for his/her own page as long as they meet the following criteria. *Must be involved in the storyline, meaning no background characters. In other words, if a character is only seen standing or sitting but does not interact or have any lines, it is not worthy. *May have only been referred but never featured. Any character that is mentioned by name and has an impact on the storyline may have its own page. *Characters who play a very minor role (i.e Appear for a single, short fight or have very few lines) will be condensed into group character pages according to their role. (Ex. All minor Arcana members, such as the Kuki girls, will be grouped on the same page). Should a character on these pages increase their involvement in the story, then we will discuss the possibility of moving it to its own page. Note: Not all characters can attain the opportunity to have their own page, it depends heavily on the level of importance of the character in question. If their role was minor they may not have their own page. In light of this issue a discussion should take place on the forum as to whether or not page creation should be allowed. Groups and Locations: Any group and/or organization may have its own page. When doing so, please provide the name of all known members. Below are some examples: *Arcana *Tsuzuki's Group Chapter and Episodes: When writing a summary for a chapter or an episode, please maintain the same format which all the other episode pages and chapter pages have. Below are examples of what an episode page and a chapter page should look like. *The Brand of the Curse (Chapter) Moving Pages When renaming page X to Z, in addition to tracking down all the links to X and change them to Z as well, we need to find all incidences of X being used in the articles which are not links. Due to this, and often questionable romanizations of character names, article pages may not be moved without discussing it on the relevant article's Talk Page first. Before a page move can be initiated, you must present the reasons for your belief behind the move on the article and obtain approval for it before moving the page. If you move an article page without discussing it first, your move will be undone and you will be warned not to do it again. If you persist on moving the article before an administrator approves or without discussing it beforehand, you will be blocked.